An Awkward Family Reunion
by Hadronix
Summary: When offered the chance to return to Ylisse, Selena reluctantly takes the offer to make it a family vacation, despite her feelings of returning to see her mother. Surely nothing can go wrong when using the Dragon's Gate to get there, right?
1. A Trip to Her Home

The sun was currently shining over Hoshido, bathing the rich green landscape with a bright yellow glow, seemingly giving the land an enchanted feeling. There was a moderate breeze sweeping across, pulling loose leaves, primarily from one of the many cherry blossoms, along the wind. Around this particular section of plains stood a moderate sized house, its white colored walls and brown roof standing proud, as if claiming this area for itself. Much like its owner, the building's paint was perfectly even, not a single splotch could be seen even with the most acute observation. No hole or dent in sight, the floor was firm and the door sturdy, not a single thing in the house squeaked or croaked when used.

This house belonged to Subaki, a gift from the Hoshidan royal family's youngest princess, Sakura, for the man's exceptional duties as her retainer. The idea was in fact, however, ironic, since his position rarely allowed him to visit the building with any regular stays. But Sakura was adamant about it, convincing him to accept it for his wife and daughter. Today, though, the perfect man was, in fact, home gathering supplies for his upcoming trip. He was, of course, extremely against the idea of having to leave Sakura for any amount of time, and even Sakura seemed unable to convince him to at least entertain the idea. So it wasn't until Corrin stepped in and suggested that she would take care of her in his stead. Which also meant her husband Silas, their son Kana, their daughter Sophie, and to an extent Corrin's own retainers, Kaze and Orochi, would also be watching over the princess. Hopelessly outmatched, he reluctantly agreed.

Checking over his luggage for the third time, he was satisfied that everything he needed was perfectly in place.

"Father!" the man turned around to see his daughter, Caeldori, at the doorway to his room, seemingly glowing from where the sunlight could hit her recently polished armor from the windows. She had a beautiful smile plastered on her face. While Sakura was the one to suggest to Subaki to have a relaxing vacation, it was his daughter who suggested the place to visit. Although the idea didn't come from just Caeldori alone. Anna (not the one who joined Corrin's army, rather the one who operated the Dragon's Gate) had told Subaki's wife, Selena, that should she want to, the Dragon's Gate could take her to Ylisse. "Are you nearly done packing?"

The father returned his own smile, "Absolutely." Gods, was his daughter excited. Though he couldn't blame her. Selena didn't really go into detail about where she came from, Subaki and Caeldori obtained information in small bits, which most of those bits went to the young Pegasus rider. He was curious as to what her home looked like. "Is your mother ready?"

"She has a few things left, but she should be ready in a minute or two." While Subaki was hesitant on taking a trip, Selena was hesitant on going to Ylisse, though it would be a lie to say that she would at least like to check up on the Shepherds. Part of the long red hair mercenary wondered on how her mother would react to seeing Caeldori. To her, it was complete irony, the prodigal Cordelia gives birth to a daughter that did everything she could to live up to her mother's reputation. Then when Selena arrives in Nohr, joins forces with Corrin, she falls in love with the perfect pegasus rider, which then she has a daughter that is also a prodigy like her mother, and here Selena is, out-shadowed by her mother, husband, and daughter.

"Then perhaps we should check up on her." Grabbing his pack and securing it around his shoulder, Subaki glanced over his and his wife's room, ensuring everything is where it should be. Satisfied, he joined his daughter to seek out Selena, not that it would be difficult. There weren't many spots in the house to check and there was probably a good chance that, "She's outside." The perfect Pegasus rider commented upon hearing the unmistakable sound of metal hitting a training dummy. Father and daughter both exited the building and sure enough, Selena was honing her skills against a defenseless dummy, her bag sat on the grass a few feet away from her. Subaki opted to watch his wife train, admiring her technique, the way that even against an object, she pushed herself.

"You probably shouldn't tire yourself before we even start traveling." Caeldori said.

Selena stopped mid-swing and turned around, sheathing her sword, then grabbing her pack. Her usual frown adorned her face, while her tunic had a few spots of dirt and sweat on it. "There is always time to improve." While she didn't show the worried expression on her face, Subaki could still sense the underlying motive, 'I need to be strong enough to protect those I care about.' The final battle with Anankos took its toll, and even with all the determination of Corrin's army, even with how well everyone worked together, a number sustained serious injuries, and even worse, there were casualties. One of them being none other than Selena's charge, Camilla, who while fighting off an armoured Vallite General, as was caught off-guard by one of Anankos's fireballs. A shiver went down her spine and it had nothing to do with the weather. "Are the both of you ready?" Part of the mercenary didn't want to return to Ylisse, because she knew her mother would be hounding her on where her daughter disappeared for several years, but she was still curious on how Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds were.

Her husband and daughter both gave her the affirmative while presenting their bags. Both of their Pegasi neighed and landed next to their respective handlers. The two their bags on the majestic beasts, which afterwards Subaki motioned for Selena to join him on his mount. It wasn't her preferred method of traveling, but she slowly walked towards him regardless. After securing her bag, she carefully got onto her husband's Pegasus, making sure not to startle the creature with the added weight.

"Let's take off!" Caeldori announced as the two Pegasus Knights guided their mounts off the ground to the west, where the nearest Dragon's Gate stood.

The view of Hoshido that was provided for them was as breathtaking as ever, the branches of trees swayed ever so slightly with the wind, as if performing a dance, the grass had a small glow to it from the glare of the sun, while small ponds and lakes had ripples that looked like a piece of cloth or some rope being swung around by a child. "What was the name of this land, again?" Subaki's question brought Selena out of her thoughts.

"Halidom of Ylisse."

"Ylisse..." The man repeated, like he was getting a taste for the word. "Were there any locations of interest you would like to visit first?"

"Ylisstol, its capital. Chrom should be there." More like Chrom will be there, he can't exactly spend extended time out of the castle, not with all of his royal duties.

"Father, the Dragon's Gate is in sight." Caeldori pointed out. With that said, the two Knights guided their mounts to the ground, where one of the many Annas stood in front of. Only the gods knew if she was the same one that told them about this opportunity.

"Welcome, welcome." Anna greeted, adopting the stance of the trader that the sisters were known for. "Might I ask which Outrealm were you here for?"

"You informed us that you had a portal that would lead us to Ylisse." Selena went straight to the point.

The merchant did an exaggerated pause, "Oh, right! Just give me a minute to adjust the portal..." She turned around and started poking at what seemed like just regular stone on the wall, but somehow that caused the Dragon's Gate to shift in colors before landing on what seemed like a grassy field. "There you go! Enjoy!" Selena departed first, followed by her husband, then her daughter. "Hmm..." Anna thought aloud after they were out of earshot, "I do hope that leads to the same Ylisse she came from..."

The family was immediately greeted by an open grassy field peppered with an occasional tree. There was a faint breeze that pulled the grass along with it.

"Beautiful." Subaki commented as he took in a deep breath. "Now, which way to Ylisstol?"

Assuming she remembered correctly, the Dragon's Gate was almost directly south of the capital, "North." With the direction in mind, the trio took off once more on their mounts. The trip was largely devoid of chatter, with only the occasional question being answered.

"Will grandmother be there?"

Selena scoffed, "She'll probably be on a mission." The notion that everyone in the family was nearly the same age seemed absurd and it was all thanks to time travel and deeprealms. How many other Shepherds have their grandchildren the same age as them? Lissa and Olivia were the only real two contenders for that.

"You never mentioned your father." Subaki pointed out.

Another symbol of genius, her father's tactics made the Shepherds into a nigh-unstoppable group. "Robin, 'Ylisse's Greatest Tactician'."

"What is he like?"

Which version? The one who fell to Grima's influence? Or the one who sacrificed himself to kill said Fell Dragon? "What **was** he like…" She found herself unable to stop from bringing up that fact.

"I, oh…"

"It's alright, you didn't know." It still hurts her. His sacrifice was felt by everyone, Cordelia and Chrom were the only other two who were probably as affected by it. Suddenly, she wondered if her mother ever remarried or if she is still pining for Chrom. How was her present baby-self doing without a father?

"Hey, love." Selena was brought out of her thoughts by Subaki's voice and she noticed that her cheeks were wet. And in an uncharacteristic manner, she hugged onto him, if only for a few seconds. The perfect Sky Knight smiled, it was those rare moments that truly reminded him how lucky he was. "There's a city on the horizon, shall we land next to the stables and walk?"

"Yeah…" She nods, it's almost time, she realized that she didn't think she was even ready to see everyone just yet. 'Especially mother.' She was once again broken out of her thoughts as the Pegasi landed… why was she suddenly being so wistful?

"This place is beautiful, mother." Caeldori smiled as they made their way through the city, "Oh!" She gasps as they pass by a vendor selling various trinkets, "Could we spend a few moments shopping first?"

For a moment, Selena contemplated 'no', that she would rather get the tough part out of the way first, but… "Sure, one hour though." For a split-second, a smile graced her face. "There's a fountain near the center of the city, we'll meet there." 'Gods forbid we get lost.'


	2. (Grand)Mother? (Caeldori)

I gasp as my eyes land on a vendor selling trinkets, a particular item feels like it is drawing me in. It is a headband, much like my winged one as part of my armor, but it has small pegasi instead of wings. _'It is so adorable!'_ "Mother! Could we spend a few moments shopping?" I giddily ask her.

Mother takes a moment to consider it, "One hour." She finally nods, "We'll meet back at the fountain in the center of the city." And for less than a second, a smile appears, but for me, it seemed to last a lifetime. Mother's smiles were a rare occurrence and to actually see one meant the world to me.

A huge smile graces my own face as I all but make a beeline towards that one vendor, _'I should find something for Mother and Father, too.'_ I resolve as I grab my coin pouch, _'But first, I will indulge myself.'_ I make it to the vendor, "Excuse me, sir." I politely grab the shopkeeper's attention, "I would like to buy the pegasi hairband."

He smiles, "Sure thing." I give him the requested gold, "Have a good day."

"Thank you, sir." I quickly replace the headbands and place my old one in my pack, before making my way around the market, _'Now, what should I get Father?'_ Something for his pegasus? _'That's it! I could get a custom armor and riding set!'_ I hesitate before continuing, _'That will be rather expensive, I should get Mother something, first.'_ The first thing that pops in my head is a piece of armor… or a weapon. With a path in mind, I search for a blacksmith.

The amount of people wandering the streets make it quiet hard to navigate. In due time, however, I hear the call of the forge and find the blacksmith's shop. Now, while the weapons are closer of Nohrian-style, swords instead of katanas, they have their own flare to them. The grips seem to be more decorated, especially the few Silver Swords the store offers. Mother's own sword is doing rather well, maybe a new buckler? _'I don't I ever seen her get a different buckler, she has switched out swords during the war, but not her buckler…'_

"Sir, do you have any bucklers?" I call out the shopkeep.

He too, smiles, "Yes, I do." Wow, these people are so friendly, he guides me to one of the side-rooms, "Here they are."

My eyes immediately land on one with the design of a dragon on it, Naga was it? _'I think that is what Mother told me the Divine Dragon's name was.'_ I gesture towards it all the same, then proceed to grab my coin pouch… only for him to shake his head. "On the house."

That catches me off-guard, "Then at least let me tip you." I offer him some gold, which he accepts. As I walk away I hear him thank me for my services. _'Surely he means business, right?'_ Shaking my head, next I go to find the Pegasi bardings.

"Oh, you're back already?" I startle as a voice calls me out, _'Mother?'_ I turn around and sure enough, mother is standing there, arms folded with a frown adorning her face, as usual.

I smile, "Hello…" I start as I quickly place the buckler behind me, _'Great, now I am acting very suspicious.'_

Yet, it doesn't seem to bother her, "Good, which means **you** can resume watching me… younger me, that is." Huh? What does that even mean? Yet, before I can ask, she **yanks** me by the arm and all but drags me across the market.

Internally sighing, I let mother take me across the city and towards a house. "May I ask…"

She opens the door, "I'll be back in a few hours." She interrupts.

 _'Gods, did something get her angry?'_ I frown, "I…"

"Right, yea…" She cuts me off once more, "Yes, I bought the things, I'll miss you, see you later…" She says in a rather insincere manner, "I'm leaving now, have fun with her, mother."

That one word throws me off so far that it isn't until nearly five minutes later that I register what she actually said. "Mother!?" But… **she** is my mother! _'Did mother have a sister? A twin sister?'_ I would think that is something she would tell me beforehand. A rather foul smell floats across the air and I follow the source to… _'Gods, that looks like a baby version of my mother!'_ What is going on?! Still, I go to change my… mother's? What do I call her? Sure, she looks like Selena, but I…

Shaking my head, I go to change her diaper. One thing at a time. Within a few minutes baby-mother's diaper is changed… then she starts crying. _'I am not prepared for motherhood…'_ Going through a mental list I try to figure out the cause of her crying, which turns out to be it's playtime. A few toys catch her attention and suddenly I am left with a **smiling** baby. It seems so surreal, mother rarely smiles, yet here a baby-version is, smiling consistently.

I would go and find mother, but… I can't in good conscious leave a baby alone. _'It's going to be a long day…'_

* * *

Baby Selena is resting in my lap as I place a children's book aside on a nearby table, she is so sweet. It makes me wonder why is my mother so sour all the time, did her twin sister get more attention? _'Seems unlikely, considering she is also just as curt. Grandmother wasn't… mean was she?'_ That thought chilled me, surely my grandparents were loving, right?

The door finally opened and I was about to sigh in relief, but then I saw a woman that looks almost just like me. The not-me drops her groceries and stares at me, "Who are you!?" She is on me in a second's notice. "Let go of my child!"

Baby-mother starts crying and the other woman looks panicked, "Shh…" I start cooing.

"Are you…?" The mother of the baby version of my mother is frantically looking for something, "That is not how you calm her… down." She pauses as baby-Selena starts to calm down, before falling back to sleep. "How did you…?"

I gently place her down in her crib, all the while her eyes are staring me down. An awkward silence follows, "Why do you look so much like me?" I question without thinking.

"Me? Look like you? How did you get in my house?!" She counters, "Severa never mentioned any visitors today."

"Severa?" _'Who is that?'_ I shake my head, "I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know who that is, I just know mother told me to watch over… 'younger me'."

Her face pales, "My daughter has a full-grown daughter?!" Her eyes widen, "Gods, that means I'm a… grandmother. Wait, how did you get so old?"

 _'Wait, she's… my grandmother? Gods, mother wasn't kidding when she told me I look just like her.'_ "Um… my name is Caeldori, and I was sent to the Deeprealms while mother and father fought in a war. It is a place where time moves faster and…"

Grandmother doesn't seem happy, "War? What war? There hasn't been a war in years." The air tenses, "And as far as I know, my child didn't run off and elope."

"Selena is with Subaki…" I start off, but then the woman looks at me dangerously.

"Selena?" She questions as she shakes her head, "All right, that's it. I am going to tell you once, leave my home." She gestures towards the door.

I was about to protest, but I held my tongue, _'What is going on here?'_ I nod and leave. _'Gods, mother is going to be livid.'_ I need to get to that fountain… and fast!


	3. My Love? (Subaki)

Oh, my daughter is the sweetest woman to ever exist. I saw the twinkles in her eyes as she suggested a short shopping excursion before our visit to the castle. _'She is looking to get us presents.'_ I internally chuckle, I know her too well for her to sneak such an implication by me. _'Well, two can play at that game.'_ I resolve to find both my wife and daughter something. I consider it a sort of challenge, see who can find the best presents.

As Caeldori goes to visit a trinket shop and Selena mentions something about finding a tailoring shop, I quickly find a blacksmithing shop. Selena's buckler is old and worn, despite how well she took care of it during the war, all things degrade over time and her buckler is no exception. _'I know she would love a new one, I just have to find the perfect one for her… and she deserves no less than perfection.'_

I thankfully track down the blacksmith within ten minutes, "Excuse me, sir. I am looking for a buckler for my wife, may I see your wares?" I ask when I don't see any of them at the front.

"Sure thing, right this way, sir." He guides me to a side-room that contains various non-weapon goods. "This side right here."

My perfect eyes land on one within the same minute of entering, "This one, sir." I point out a black and gold buckler, much like the Nohrian color scheme that Selena's has, except there is also a light-blue design of a dragon on it. _'If I remember correctly, that should be the Divine Dragon of this world, Naga.'_

"Good choice, sir." He nods, "Best steel in Ylisse, right here."

I smile, "I do have an eye for perfection." I hand him a generous amount of gold, a bit more than what he asks, "Please, keep the rest for the outstanding quality."

He startles, clearly unprepared, "Why… thank you, sir."

"No no, thank you. Have a good day." As I exit the smith's store, I catch a glance of a pair of waist-long crimson pigtails on the far side of the market, heading towards the castle. _'Selena? She must be going to try and get a quick visit in before we meet up.'_ I internally smile, _'Then this will be the perfect chance for a surprise gift. I'll get my perfect daughter a gift before we leave, then.'_ I deftly follow my wife across the market towards the grandiose castle.

"Welcome, sir." The front guard acknowledges me.

 _'Knowing my wife, she would probably make a beeline for the training dummies. She may not have shown it, but I can tell she was nervous. And the best way she relieves such tension with a wooden sword in hand.'_ I nod at the man, "Could you point me in the direction of the training grounds?"

He nods, "Down the main hallway, you'll see an open courtyard, the training grounds will be out there."

"Thank you, sir." I make my way into the castle, it looks lovely in here… much like Castle Shirasagi, now that I think about it. Light streams in and bounces off the bright colors, but unlike Hoshido's red and white, this castle boasts blue and white. Regardless, it looks breathtaking. Within a minute I reach the mentioned courtyard.

"Always better than me…" I hear the undeniable voice of my wife as she strikes a training dummy with much more force than required. "Mother just has to be a natural at **everything** … father just has to be the quickest learner… and me?" She scoffs as the dummy loses its head from a rather vicious strike.

 _'Gods, I didn't realize she had such a grudge against her parents.'_ Sure, she has shown distaste on the rare occasion she talked about her mother, but to hear such words without restraint? _'She never talked about her father, either.'_

"Every other child got their parents' best attributes," She continues as she relentlessly hacks away at the poor dummy, "Me? I got less than average, I struggle to keep up with anyone." The wooden arms fall off next.

I was about to announce myself, but I stop and observe as another person enters, "Sister? I thought I heard you." _'Ah, that is right, Selena mentioned she had a sister, but only once.'_ The woman wore a cloak that seems to consume her.

"Morgan." She nods, but keeps her attention on the dummy. "Shouldn't you be busy being a prodigy with father?" Gods, the amount of venom his love spits, even against her own sister.

Yet she seems undisturbed, as if she is used to Selena's words. "Father is in a meeting with Chrom…"

She scoffs again, "Chrom…" She says with such disdain that it unnerves me. "At least mother isn't gawking as much over him."

Morgan frowns, "She loves father."

"I know." The wooden dummy is bisected horizontally and it is only then that Selena is finished.

And it is then that I make my presence known, "My love, I have a present for you."

The last response I could ever think of happens, "Who the hell are you?" She glares at me while Morgan gives me a rather strange look.

"Sister, you never mentioned being with anyone."

"I'm **not**." The sincerity of the statement hurts me more than any physical or magical attack, "So I will ask again, who the hell are you?" The wooden sword is pointed at me.

 _'Something is wrong here.'_

"I'm going to get father," Severa's glare intensifies, she could probably start a fire with how heated it is,"And you…" The woman who looks just like my lover starts, "Don't. Move. An inch."


	4. I Was Gone for Hours? (Selena)

I knew something was off the very second my daughter suddenly asked if she wanted to shop, but I gave in and let them. Subaki left soon after Caeldori did. _'She is probably going to buy me something.'_ It was probably for the best, I'm still not exactly ready to see everyone. What will mother say? I essentially left one day with Inigo and Owain and never returned, because unlike the other two, I didn't tell mother of my departure. _'Why would I? She would probably try and hold me back… keep me in her shadow.'_

I shake my head, now is not the time for those type of thoughts. _'I should see if that tailoring shop is still open.'_ If I remember right, there is a tailoring business rather close to the central fountain. I begin walking towards that direction, yet something seems… off. Despite my attempts at keeping myself calm, I have a feeling in my gut that tells me something is going to happen. _'Be reasonable, like what? The worst thing that could happen is getting scolded by mother.'_

I reach the building and sure enough, it is still standing. I enter and see the same woman managing it, "Ah! Hello Severa!" She smiles, "Good to see you again."

This has to be the only person who openly greets me with a smile, "What's new?" I cut straight to business.

"Well, I got a few imports from Valm recently," She motions for me to follow, "I was hoping to get your opinion on them before actually placing them for sale."

 _'Woah, what? How long have those cloths been sitting there, then?'_ Surely she didn't hold on to these for years, right? They have to be recent imports… and they just came in conveniently when I returned. "How's business?" I try to make conversation, something I have been working on since Corrin has been hounding me about it.

"It's going well." We enter a side-room and she goes through some boxes, "How is your mother? She's been rather busy."

I roll my eyes, _'What else is new?'_ , "Don't know, haven't seen her in a while." _'Gods, that is an understatement.'_

"Cordelia's been that busy?" She pauses before grabbing a piece of cloth with rather dull colors, "Nope, wrong one…" She places it to the side and resumes searching. I choose to not respond to that question, I would rather spend as little time talking about her as I can. "Ah!" She cheers as she pulls out one with a rather cute combination of red and yellow. "How is this?" She hands it to me.

"Soft." I start off as I feel the cloth, "Well-made." I hand it back right as the door chimes again.

"Oh, shoot. I was hoping to go through more before a customer came… thank you anyway." She exits the room hastily and I leave soon after.

 _'Oh well.'_ It is just like life to interrupt what **I** enjoy doing. I leave the store and briefly considering just waiting at the fountain.

"There you are…" Gods, that is a voice I would rather have waited a few more hours to hear.

"Mother…" I greet as I see an understandably angry Cordelia approaching me. "I can…"

"Explain? You better." She uncharacteristicly **yanks** me by the arm. _'I suppose I had it coming.'_ I internally sigh as she all but carries me back to her house. The second we enter, she gently closes the door, "Now, when in Naga's name did you let a… stranger take care of the younger you?"

 _'Wait, what?'_ "Excuse me? What are you…"

Mother takes a breath, "Look, I know you don't like taking care of her, but you can't just leave baby-Severa alone with some woman like that! I know I can't be here all the time, and I can't apologize enough for not being the mother I should have been…"

"Mother! What are you talking about?!" I interrupted, "What baby? When did you get pregnant?! Who did you marry?" _'Why is she making like, no sense?'_

Cordelia looks like I just struck her, yet she remains her composure, "Severa… what's going on? Did you hit your head too hard recently?"

That is a question that I would have normally considered sarcastic, but mother is being completely serious, "No, what are you talking about?" Then I sigh, "Nevermind. See, this is how much of an insignificance I am. I vanish for over a year and you don't even notice."

"A year?" She questions, "By the gods, what are you talking about? You were here mere hours ago!"

And just like that, my frustration is gone, everything really, it is all replaced with confusion. Yet, before I could question anything, someone knocks on the door, "Cordelia, are you available?"

She glares at me, "We'll continue this… whatever this is later. Yes?" She calls out as she opens the door.

It is Frederick, _'Must be a message from Chrom, then.'_ "Exalt Chrom sent me to find you, there is some delusional man claiming to be the husband to your…" He glances over at sees me, "daughter. Severa? How did you get here before me?"

 _'Uh-oh.'_ "Mother dragged me here after claiming I 'left' this baby-me I never knew existed."

Then it all seems to repeat, "What are you talking about? You are… were at the training dummies in the castle's courtyard when Exalt Chrom told me to find your mother."

 _'Is there a copy of me running around? Did another Severa pop in from a different future?'_ "I have just returned from at least a year long absence, how did…" I stop and take a breath, "Fine! Let's go and find out?" _'To the castle, then.'_


	5. All Together Now! (Robin)

I look over the documents with my best friend Chrom. "The terms sound favorable, but…" I start off, then notice he is giving me a rather strange look, "What?"

He smiles and shakes his head, "Sorry, I'm still getting over the fact you're back."

Right, I vanished in a mist of purple flames after killing Grima, only to return about six months later, "Chrom, you've had over a year to adjust to that."

"I know, it's just… you seemed like you just faded from existence, and the only things that showed you were with us were the memories we made... along with your family." He flinched when he brought up memories.

"Don't worry, I'm here to stay," I clear my throat, "Now, about these…" I was about to continue when the door all but slammed open, my daughter Severa is wearing a frown, much more intense than usual. "Is something wrong?"

"Damn straight there's something wrong!" She all but snarls, "There is this creep here claiming to be my husband and I **can't** get him to leave!"

I share a quick glance with Chrom, "I'll get Frederick." The Exalt says.

I shake my head, "Have him get Cordelia, I'll deal with this… man." I have a dangerous glint in my eyes, the type of cold glare I save for my enemies, "Where is he? No one causes my family distress."

For a half-second I see her beautiful smirk, the only thing that remotely says she my daughter. "This way." The frown returns just as fast. I over hear Chrom giving his retainer instructions, but it is background noise to me. Severa stops at the courtyard, " **Him**!" She points at a dark-red hair man with the armor of a… Pegasus Knight? Morgan stands on the opposite side of the courtyard.

 _'Men can't be Pegasus Knights… so he is twice as delusional, one for claiming to be my daughter's wife and another for thinking he can be a Pegasus Knight.'_ I nod, "I got this."

"Teach him a lesson." I hear her mutter.

I don't recognize the man's armor, but in that moment, it doesn't matter. I flash an insincere smile, "Hello, sir. May I ask who you are?" There is a venomous undertone in my voice that I don't bother to hide.

"Greetings, my name is Subaki." He nervously smiles. "May I ask…"

"No, you may not." The smile is quickly exchanged with a frown that would match my daughter's, "I will be asking the questions here. Who are you to claim to be **my** daughter's husband?" I hear Morgan shuffle closer, clearly interested in how I am going to handle this man.

He frowns, "I am not claiming, I am her husband. We are visiting from Hoshido."

 _'Where? No, never mind this man is obviously…'_ I shake my head, "Listen, I don't know what sort of deranged mentality you have that makes you believe such a ridiculous lie, but I will tell you this. If you cause my daughter such distress again, I will find a way to get you thrown into jail." My glare doubles as an aura of magic surrounds me, "And trust me, not only will I find a way, but it will be a **long** sentence."

"Daughter? Wait, you're…"

"Don't change the subject." I point towards the exit, "Leave, before I actually get angry." I pull out my trusty Thoron tome, "Or I will fry your ass."

"Hold." Frederick returns, "There seems to be an… issue." He enters alone.

"Is Cordelia out?"

"What the hell!?" I hear my daughter yell.

"Gods!" My wife soon follows.

I turn and see… I rub my eyes and look again, "What? Severa? Two Severas? Did our daughter get a growth spurt?" I look at Cordelia, then see, "And two Cordelias?! Gods, I must be the one with a mental problem, Frederick, please tell me I am seeing double." I must have spent too much time on reading.

"I'm afraid not, Robin." He shakes his head, "I was hoping you would have some… insight on this."

"Father!" The other Cordelia runs towards Subaki.

"Gods, when I get my hands on **that** one Anna." The other Severa goes towards Subaki.

"Father, what is going on?" Morgan approaches me.

"This is just…" My Cordelia shakes her head as she walks towards me and grabs my hand, I gently squeeze it.

"I don't even…" My Severa gets closer, but stays a few inches further away.

And everyone is looking at me. "Guys, I know I am considered smart, but I'm not all-knowing." Then my brain catches that one tidbit, "Wait, Severa… the one that is with Subaki. What do you mean 'That one Anna'?"

Now all eyes are on other-Severa. She sighs, "Just… call me Selena." She starts, "Listen, I left with Owain and Inigo to help out a guy named Anankos and didn't bother telling anyone else. We finished the mission over in Valla, I fell in…" She pauses, "The point is, the Anna over there told me she could send my family and I back to Ylisse, and I decided to show them around."

"So… you are an alternate version of my sister?" Morgan's eyes light up.

"You left without telling me?!" Cordelia asks before regaining her composure, "No wait, you will leave? Or…" I understand her confusion. "Are you a future version of my future daughter? I mean…" Words fail her.

"What is with all the…" Lucina enters while carrying the baby-Severa. "Um…" Her eyes scan the room. _'Great, now there are three Severas…'_

An awkward silence follows, but it is my wife who speaks up again as her eyes glisten with tears, "You… gods, I don't care if you are an alternate version. Why would you just leave without telling me? The other me?"

"Perhaps we should talk this out… over some tea?" Frederick offers.

"Yea…" Both Severas, _'No wait, one of them is **Selena** ,'_ respond at once, then glare at each other.

 _'Why is it that the weirdest things happen to the Shepherds?'_ I shake my head as I mentally prepare myself for what has to be the most confusing situation I have ever found myself in.


End file.
